The Last Sister
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: There lives a girl who knows about the Sanderson sisters. Her name is Audrey. Audrey Sanderson. Yes, there is another. Audrey has been protecting 16-year old Dani and been making sure the sisters can't return. Because they can. They can't die. Now, when her friend Pete lights the candle, she has to fight to save the lives of many. Maybe even sacrafice her own power and life.
1. Audrey Sanderson

**Hello! I updated this chapter for the people who already read it. Thank you so much for reading. I'm surprised by the lack of OC Sanderson sisters out there. :( Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**~M&amp;M**

* * *

_They are not dead. They will never die. They are 3. They shall take your life and preserve it as their own. You must run or they will find you. Do not worry about me, though. You shouldn't worry about me. I am already lost. I am they._

**October 29, 1998**

I scribbled those words into my English notebook. I should've paid attention more. My teacher, Dr. Marley, was up at the front talking about them. I couldn't help but draw what was on my mind. Dr. Marley wanted to be called that because he was a doctor of education. I rolled my eyes each time he said it.

"I do hope you all have a nice break. But, before I let you out, I'd like to discuss something else. Has anyone ever heard of the Sanderson Sisters?" I cringed at the word, ducking my head. Ginny Fort's hand shot up in the air. "Ginny,"

"They're 3 witch sisters who steal the beauty of others, right?" No. They steal the lives. I scribbled more.

"Right you are. They are told to come out when a virgin lights the candle in their cottage. So, over the break I would like you all to watch out for the sisters and their evil magic." He teased. I sighed and, right on time, the bell rang. People exited the homeroom class. I grabbed my things and followed. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the boy who sat at the back of the class and barely talked ever. Peter Jefferson. I smiled at him, and he pushed his black wire-rimmed glasses up.

"Hey, Audrey."

"Peter, what's up?" He cracked a smile.

"I was thinking we could hang out during Halloween. I gotta take Franklin and Delilah to their friend's party." I weighed my options of staying at home working on my book, which by the way was a strong competitor, and actually doing something.

"Sure, Peter. I have a chapter to finish up though. Can you pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll see ya." I rushed out of the class, trying to understand what I just did. What would we do at Halloween? Peter had always been a friend of mine. Well, like a best friend. Franklin and Delilah were his brother and sister. I hugged my books to my chest and tried to push the memory away. Max had killed them. He had to. But he didn't. Max failed. No, I saw it on the news, you think. Yeah...no. You cannot kill the Sanderson Sisters. Do you think it's that easy to slay the oldest, most powerful witches alive?

Max only banished them for 5 years. They still live. The only thing preventing them from coming back was the candle. I shuddered at the thought of them coming back. That would most defiantly be the end. I walked out of the school at the last bell.

"Hey, Audrey," I turned around and found the eyes of Dani Dennison. She was all grown up. 16, in fact—in my grade.

"Hi, Dani." She had her sheepish smile plastered on. The poor girl had experience with those hags.

"Whatcha doing for Halloween?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just hanging out with Pete. What about you?" She nudged me with her shoulder.

"Now, I'm gonna be hanging out with you and Pete." I smiled. "Aren't you going to Max's Halloween party at his new house with Allison?" She shook her head.

"It's all for adults. I'm not sure what they're doing for sure anyways." We began to walk together down the sidewalk. I had made friends with Dani at the beginning of the school year to protect her from anyone else. I needed to protect them. For, it was my fault they were caught up in the mess.

"I'll see you tonight." I nodded and scrambled away. I had to protect her. Even though it was a very slim chance she would want to go back to that house and light the candle again. I was sure she learned from her first encounter.


	2. Hat or No Hat?

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I didn't work on The Last Sister for so long. But, now I've returned. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~M&amp;M**

* * *

I pushed against my front door, sighing as I stared around at the empty house. Parents? None. That was all because of my secret. My sisters sent my sweet parents to hell. Literally. So, I lived with my foster mom, Rhonda. I didn't actually call her Rhonda though. If you look on my birth certificate you'll two N/As. That is because I wasn't born in 1981. I was born in 1675 in Massachusetts. When I turned 14, I was introduced to the long line of witchcraft running through my blood. My sisters and I learned to use that magic, and we became some of the 200 accused in the Salam Witch Trials. Though, we didn't become some of the 20 who died. Instead, I discarded magic and became stable girl.

The day my sisters died, I was cursed to always live as a 17-year old maiden until the day they died. So, I literally am the person who's seen it all. That meant I could never be married. No one would believe me when they asked why I never got older. I couldn't have children. I was always alone to bask in their short victory. When Max banished the sisters, I thought I was finally free to start aging. When I never got taller and I never got wrinkles, I finally learned how wrong I was. There is no way to kill them. Mom did get suspicious when I looked older when I was adopted at, what she thought was, 15. But, now I guess I'm good. So, in nutshell, I'm 323 years old. Happy birthday to me.

Mom didn't get home until 6. So, I had 3 hours to plan my distraction the upcoming 31st. Every Halloween I usually went to a bar or something to get Halloween off of my mind. The fear of 1993 replaying scared me half to death-wait. I can't die. You know what I mean. I tossed my bag on the couch and disappeared into my tiny room. Hey, I've had much worse. I've had 29 foster parents. Each of them sucked. Rhonda didn't though. She wasn't one who pitied me because my parents were dead. She treated me like a normal teenager. If I screwed up, I got yelled at—not given a "second chance".

Rhonda was real with me unlike others. For the Halloween to come, I decided to stay home and gouge myself in food and Disney movies for the day. I loved Disney movies. I remembered going to the park when it first opened. The first Disney park. Hours after homework and more planning, Rhonda walked through the door lugging grocery bags because she didn't like 2nd trips.

"Audrey! Get over here!" I slapped down my pencil and went to help her with the bags. When, finally, we were settled, she started packing the groceries away.

"Have a good day at school?" I shrugged. No.

"Did you make any plans for Halloween? We can still go to my work's party." I crossed my arms.

"Stand by stereotypical dollar store skeletons and drink so much artificial crap it may as well be Kool-aid and bug juice? No thank you. Anyways, I have plans." Her ears perked up.

"Really? You aren't staying home, are you?" She asked.

"I'm going with Pete and Dani somewhere." I replied.

"Alright. Don't go out of town. Be home by 11. Alright?" I nodded. I walked back to my room.

"Oh, and don't go near the Sanderson house." Ha. Not in a million years.

"Okay."

Peter called me the next day.

"Hat or no hat?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm wearing a beanie for Halloween. What do you think?" He asked again.

"I don't care about your hat, Pete. You aren't really dressing up, are you?"

"No. God, you're so serious. Every time Halloween rolls around you get touchy and crabby. What's up with that?" He asked. I shrugged then realized he couldn't see it.

"I don't know. I just don't like Halloween." He chuckled lowly.

"Or are you just scared?" He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm totally scared. I invited Dani...well, she invited herself to come with us. Is that alright?"

"Yup. I thought she was freaked out by Halloween." Peter replied.

"She's just...secluded...around Halloween time. It's nothing to take personally. She's like me." I lied. He sighed in the phone, and I smirked. Peter was my best friend since Rhonda adopted me.

"By the way, where are we going?" He laughed again.

"It's a surprise. I know you'll like it." Unfortunately, I didn't like that surprise.

"It better not be anything stupid or something that'll kill me." He chuckled once again.

"Put a little trust in me, doll."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I remarked, peeling my gaze towards the window.

"Now that opinion towards me is 100% reliable. So, you never answered my question. Hat or no hat?"


End file.
